memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Son (religious figure)
Rename This should either be renamed to Son of God or even the Son, to accommodate the generic term "son", despite being a redirect to offspring, which the latter otherwise links to this page with almost 200 references. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 15:27, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :Support, whichever you choose. --LauraCC (talk) 16:42, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I appreciate the usefullness of what you want to do and am generally in favor of it, but neither of these proposed names sit right with me. "the Son" would be a major naming anomaly, we never put a "the" in front of things like this. And "Son of God", well, that's simply not the figure's title. Everyone in the episode consistently just refers to him as the son. The term "son of god" is used once, but not as an alternative title but merely as part of Uhura's explaining what was going on. It also feels wrong on a more visceral level because it negates the whole point of the episode, that it was an ambiguous term that could easily be misunderstood. ::As for the more constructive business of offering alternatives, unfortunately I'm not sure what to suggest beyond the standard "son (religious figure)", which I'm guessing you're trying to avoid. -- Capricorn (talk) 17:09, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :Or just "Son (892-IV)"? --LauraCC (talk) 17:10, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ^That was also a consideration. Actually there are a lot more of examples of "the ----" titles that you expect, but ultimately I'm not arguing that that was a good choice (Son (religious figure)); just that it was an option. Finally, when you actually get down to what was used in the episode, it really was primarily "Sun", until Uhura clarified in the end something like, "Not Sun, but Son, as in the Son of God". --Alan del Beccio (talk) 17:19, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :"Don't you understand? It's not the sun up in the sky. It's the Son of God." --LauraCC (talk) 17:21, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::More out of curiosity then anything else, but can you give examples of characters in the "the ----" titles? I genuinely can't figure out where we have articles like that. -- Capricorn (talk) 11:48, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :It's The Doctor, not "Doctor (EMH)" or "Doctor (Voyager)". Granted, we see and hear of him by that title often, not a handful of times in one episode on one planet. --LauraCC (talk) 15:13, July 31, 2017 (UTC) ::So, where do we land then? Personally I prefer "Son (religious figure)" over "Son (892-IV)", because being a religiously worshiped figure he might not have ever been a real person. However reading Alan's last comment, I'm not entirey sure if you're down with that or not. (an aside: the disambiguation most consistent with others might be "Son (deity)", but I'm hesitant ) -- Capricorn (talk) 16:07, August 4, 2017 (UTC) I wasn't specifying just characters with "the" in the title, but more general things which I won't bother with listing as we've moved on from that. Aside from The Doctor, off the top of my head, there's: the Albino, the Clown, the Keeper, the Spectre. All that aside, I'm fine with the religious figure disambig too. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 17:10, August 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Wow, I had no idea there were so many. Thanks for enlightening me. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:10, August 5, 2017 (UTC)